The Locker Room
by ChrisColferLover
Summary: Rachel was wrong about the locker room not being sexy. But that was only because Puck wasn't there.


**Title: The Locker Room**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did Puck and Rachel would be together :)**

**This was inspired by Rachel in Brittany/Britney when she walked into the locker room and talked to Finn and said "I thought the locker room would be really sexy but it actually just smells like feet"**

**I don't know why I wrote it but I was just really bored.**

**This is a one shot.**

**I hope you like it :) I hope I captured Rachel and Puck's personalities okay. I usually would make them act different around each other but I decided I really wanted them in character for this. Puck would be an interesting person to be locked in a boys locker room with haha. **

**I always love you guys's (i don't even know if that's a word) reviews. They make me really happy so if you can please review. I like to know what people like and dislike in my stories so I can know for future writing. **

**Well- again- enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The cold ice and corn syrup hit her face. Karofksy walked over to the other side of the hallway just laughing. Rachel wiped the slushie off of her face. So much for going a whole day without one.<p>

"Rachel," someone said walking up to her.

Rachel turned around and Quinn and Santana linked arms with her.

"Those guys are douchebags. Come on lets get you to the locker room" said Santana.

Rachel looked at them confused. They had never helped her out before.

"I should get my clothes from my locker" she started trying to break free from their grips. They were so strong.

"We'll get them later Rachel. Don't worry" said Quinn.

Rachel looked back and forth from Quinn to Santana. Something was going on. They both seemed way too happy to be in her presence. They reached the locker room.

"I've never been in the girls locker room before-" Rachel started but suddenly she was shoved forward into the room.

"And you still won't" said Santana then she shut the door.

Rachel looked around. There was a familiar smell of feet. Oh no...

She quickly spun around to try to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"Let me out! This isn't funny! I'm not supposed to be in here!" she screamed.

She just heard laughter on the other side of the door. Then the worst thing that could possibly happen- happened. She heard footsteps. Her heart stopped and she turned away from the door. Puck walked out from behind the lockers.

"Berry?" he asked with a laugh.

Rachel turned pink.

"What are you doing in here?"

She bit her lip nervously.

"Santana and Quinn locked me in here. This is really weird"

What was especially weird was how Puck was only wearing a red towel around his waist. Rachel hoped that he had shorts or something under it.

He let out a laugh.

"So I guess we're stuck together then"

"Haha-" Rachel said nervously.

Her eyes were now on his stomach. He had such beautiful abs. Such amazing skin. The smell of feet was a thing of the past. Puck looked down.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a grin.

Rachel blushed again.

"I wasn't looking at them..."

Puck just laughed. He walked up to her and wiped some slushy off the corner of her mouth.

"That was really bugging me" he said. He licked the slushy off his finger. "Mmmm- cherries my favorite"

Rachel's heart was beating rapidly. She had no clue why but the image of Puck was suddenly making her dizzy.

"We have showers in here if you want to get the rest of it off of you"

"You won't steal my clothes?" Rachel said.

Puck laughed.

"Sounds like someone had some traumatizing middle school p.e. memories" he said.

Rachel bit her lip again.

"My gym class hated me for some reason. They said it was because I was always singing in the shower and criticizing their form when we did dance" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

Puck just grinned at her.

Then Puck lead her to the showers. She looked at them.

"Um Puck?"

"Yeah"

"Where's the privacy?"

"There are walls"

"No- my privacy exceeds the height of those walls. And there are no curtains"

Puck shook his head trying not to laugh.

"I can't shower there"

"I won't look"

Rachel looked at Puck.

"Of course you won't"

"Okay- your probably right"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well you gotta get that slushy off you. I think it can actually stain your skin"

"It can..."

Puck looked at her.

"Then get in the shower"

"That is not a shower Puck! That's like one of those pool showers that they have outside on the pool deck so people can rinse off in their bathing suits"

All of the sudden Puck proceeded to push Rachel into the shower and turned on the water. She screamed.

"Puck!"

Puck cracked up as Rachel tried to fight her way out of his arms as the water poured down on her. She finally turned the handle of the shower and the water stopped. She glared up at Puck who was still laughing.

"That was not funny Noah. Now I'm all wet"

"You already were when you saw the abs of Puckasorous"

Rachel punched him on the shoulder and walked past him crossing his arms.

"You are so gross" she said.

"Whatever you say" said Puck.

Rachel shook her head and grabbed a towel.

"Is there any place of privacy in here?" Rachel asked.

Puck shook his head.

"Brilliant"

"It is starting to look that way"

Rachel couldn't believe this. Its like her day just got from bad to worse to full of Puck.

"Can you please- look away" said Rachel.

"Why?"

"Because I want to take off my shirt and skirt so they can dry"

Puck raised his eyebrow.

"Turn around Noah"

Puck sighed and face the opposite direction.

"Put something over your eyes" Rachel said.

Puck reached for his towel.

"Wait!" Rachel screamed.

"What?"

"Are you wearing anything under there?"

"I could be"

"Can you get another towel then?"

"Anything for you Rachel" Puck said sarcastically.

He grabbed a towel from the rack then went back to his original spot.

"What if I suffocate?" he asked.

"It shouldn't be over your mouth Noah"

There was silence for a moment.

"How long is this going to take?"

"I'm sorry. Its hard to get wet clothes off!"

Puck grinned to himself.

"Well how far have you gotten?"

"I'm taking my shirt off"

Rachel rolled her eyes. Puck was so annoying.

"What about now?"

"I'm taking my skirt off"

"Now?"

"I'm- wait" Rachel stopped. "I know what your doing! Your gross Noah!"

"That's not the first time you've told me"

Rachel rolled her eyes and carefully wrapped the towel around herself.

"Am I allowed to look now?" Puck asked.

"Can you lend me some clothes?"

"Can't you just wear the towel? I'm just wearing a towel"

Rachel sighed.

"Well the towels are kinda- smallish"

Puck turned around taking the towel off of his eyes.

"NOAH!" she screamed. "I didn't say you could look yet!"

"I'm not the kinda guy who can be told that kind of stuff. Its in my nature. Besides I can't see anything. Not even a little bit"

"Well... can I please just have some clothes?"

"Hmm... I don't know" said Puck.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked. Puck raised his eyebrow. "Okay that was a bad question. Just give me the clothes"

"Wait- what happened to getting something out of it?"

"I know what you'll say"

"What would I say?"

"'You need to have sex with me'"

"Okay"

Puck walked up to her and picked her up laying her down on the floor and moving his lips closer to hers. She pushed him away.

"Noah! What are you doing!"

"You said I needed to have sex with you"

Rachel gave him a look of annoyance.

"You are seriously the most annoying person in the world"

Puck grinned.

"I try"

Rachel locked her legs together and put her hand over the top of her towel.

"Get up and get me your clothes" she said.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes Noah! You do have to!"

"Fine. Let's go to my locker" Puck said.

Neither of them stood up.

"Well- aren't you going to get up?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah- what about you?"

"I'm not getting up before you"

"Why?" Puck said with a smirk on his face.

Rachel turned pink.

"I don't want you to- see anything"

"So- if I get up first- your the one who gets to see-"

"No!" Rachel screamed. "Noah! I am actually not going to look! That's why you need to get up first!"

"Your no fun" Puck said standing up. He looked down at her. "What now?"

"Can you not look down either?"

"No"

Rachel groaned and stood up.

"I totally just-" Puck started

"I really don't care".

They made their way to his locker. Puck opened it and pulled out some boxers and a t-shirt and handed them to Rachel.

"Were you wearing these?" Rachel asked examining the boxers.

"I may have"

Rachel took the shirt and pushed his hand away.

"You can have them" she said.

He bent over to put them on.

"Noah!" Rachel screamed looking away.

"You are such a prude Rachel" Puck said laughing.

"That's not true" Rachel said annoyed.

She looked back at him.

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Is"

"Not"

"Is"

"NOT!"

"Prove it then"

Puck looked at Rachel grinning. She straightened up.

"I am not going to do something... sexual with you to prove that I am not a prude. I believe that acts of that nature should be performed between two people who love each other"

"Fine then- I love you"

Rachel shook her head at him.

"Are you seriously this shallow?"

Puck looked at her.

"Don't call me shallow"

"Don't call me a prude"

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Deal" Puck said putting out his hand.

Rachel released one of her hands from the towel and shook his.

"Now can I have some shorts"

"What if I say no"

"I will hurt you"

"Yeah- Puckzilla is immune to injury"

Rachel punched him on the shoulder. He just shrugged.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked annoyed. "That was like the best punch ever!"

"You've got it all wrong Rachel. You gotta twist your arm when you punch"

Rachel looked at him confused. Then she swung at him.

"Ow!" they both screamed at the same time.

"Alright! Good!" said Puck.

Rachel smiled.

"I thought Puckzilla was immune to injury"

"Hey- who said anything about an injury"

Rachel laughed and patted him on the arm. He winced a little bit.

"Give me some shorts Noah"

"Whatever Rachel" he said handing them to her.

She walked around the corner then stopped.

"If I catch you looking my fist will do that to your face"

"What have I done..." Puck murmured.

Rachel changed into the shorts and t-shirt and walked back over to Puck.

"You look really cute" Puck said grinning at her.

Rachel smiled.

"I didn't even know that word was in your vocabulary"

Puck laughed.

"That's because I only use it when I mean it"

Rachel stopped and looked at Puck. She turned pale. Her heart began beating. Noah Puckerman thought she looked cute?

"Wait... are you going to hit me again? Not that it hurt last time..." Puck started.

Rachel walked over to him.

"You really think I'm cute?"

"Ugh... yeah..." Puck said.

Where was this going? He decided to try to bring back the normal 'I hate you' vibe he was getting from her earlier because this was totally freaking him out. Even though he kind of liked how happy she looked.

"Do you think I'm cute?" he said with a laugh.

She shook her head. Puck frowned.

"Why-" he started.

"I don't think cute is the right word"

Puck raised his eyebrow.

"So what is?"

Rachel blushed.

"Se-" she started.

Puck grinned.

"What was that?" he asked knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Nothing..."

"Say it"

"No"

"Say it!"

"NO!"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Rachel looked up at him.

"Say it" he said grinning.

"No- I shouldn't have-" she started.

Then his lips touched hers. Rachel felt her body turn warm inside.

"Sexy" she blurted out. Then her face went red.

"Thank you" said Puck.

Then he pushed her into the locker and the two began kissing some more. Rachel ran her hand through his mohawk and jumped up- wrapping her legs around his waist. He held onto her so she wouldn't fall and laid her down onto the floor.

"This is so weird" Rachel said.

"No way. We're a bunch of hot looking jews. Its natural"

Rachel laughed and kissed him again.

"No- I mean I went from completely hating you only a few minutes ago to- this"

"Same here"

Rachel laughed. He kissed the corner of her mouth.

"There was an exit door open this whole time" he said.

"I don't care"

"Good"

She ran her hands up and down his back. All of sudden the door burst open.

"Berry! Why haven't you been begging us to let you out!" Santana's voice screamed.

She and Quinn walked over and saw the pair making out on the floor.

"Yeah- Santana- this was the worst idea ever" said Quinn.

The two of them left- extremely annoyed. Rachel and Puck didn't even notice. When they finally left the locker room Rachel turned to Puck and said "I used to think the locker room wasn't sexy but I guess I was wrong"

"Yeah- that's because I wasn't there"

Rachel just laughed and took his hand as they walked out in the hallway. Karofsky walked up to them ready with another slushy. Puck took it from his hands.

"Thanks. Cherry's my favorite" he said. "Next time bring straws"

He took a sip and walked off with Rachel handing it to her. They saw Quinn and Santana walking their way.

"Go for it babe" Puck said.

"You don't want the rest of it?"

"Nah- your lips taste better"

Rachel blushed. Santana and Quinn looked at her.

"What are you grinning at Berry?" Santana asked.

Then the cold ice and corn syrup hit her face.


End file.
